


Tema de Amor

by cantabrasil03



Series: Case-se Comigo [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Makoto is a precious maiden, Marriage Proposal, fic!dump today all, happy wednesday, implied rinharu, makogou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantabrasil03/pseuds/cantabrasil03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!fic. Makoto wants to propose but the poor guy just can't catch a break. Sometimes simple is best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tema de Amor

Makoto couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment he knew he wanted to marry Gou. He combed over his memories, tried to find a time when he realized that the thing he wanted most was to call Gou his wife. He came up empty.

He remembered dimly Miss Amakata, in her zeal to have a saying for every occasion, quoting an author he never read. “He could not fix the hour, the place or the moment. He was in the middle before he knew he began.”

Or something like that.

His friends were all ready to offer advice on how to go about “popping the question” as Nagisa so helpfully put it.

Rei’s suggestion involved hiring musicians, renting out the park, and releasing doves at the exact moment Makoto proposed. It was such an elaborate scheme Makoto would have originally attributed it to Nagisa.

But his blonde friend had a surprisingly tame suggestion. He suggested flowers and a nice dinner at her favorite restaurant. “I’m sure Gou-chan would appreciate you getting dressed up for her. She told me your grey suit is her favorite,” Nagisa grinned and gave Makoto thumbs up. Makoto blushed.

Haruka suggested he take Gou for a day at the beach and propose at sunset (Remarkably romantic. Rin was rubbing off on him.)

Getting Rin’s blessing was surprisingly painless. Gou’s brother scoffed at Makoto’s expression when he wished Makoto luck.

“If I really had a problem, don’t you think I would have said something sooner?” he shrugged. “Look, it doesn’t matter how you propose. She’ll say yes. Just give her that goofy smile you always have plastered on your face when she’s with you.”

“I don’t have a goofy smile.”

“Sure you do. Don’t worry, she doesn’t think it’s goofy,” Rin’s eyes softened, and Makoto marveled at how Haru was also rubbing off on Rin. “She loves you, and that’s why she’ll say yes. Not because you have doves or whatever crazy shit Nagisa dreamed up.”

“Actually, that was Rei’s idea.”

“Figures”

~

Try as he might, Makoto could not get the proposal right. The day they planned to go to the beach was beautiful…until 4 o’clock came around and the skies darkened, despite all forecasts for a sunny week. They scrambled off the beach, drenched.

Gou was laughing as they got into his car, her hair plastered to her forehead. He couldn’t keep himself from leaning over and kissing her.

Their hair stuck together, and soon Makoto was laughing too.

~

Though he couldn’t afford to hire musicians (or dove handlers, for that matter), Makoto took Gou for a walk in her favorite park the next week.

Her heel broke as he was gathering courage to get down on his knees to ask her.

~

Nagisa’s suggestion seemed reasonable, so Makoto reserved a table at the best restaurant in their town. He even made sure to wear the grey suit Nagisa claimed Gou liked. Halfway through their meal, Gou started feeling sick. He could tell she was trying to rally, but before he finished his dish she made a mad dash to the bathroom.

The waiter apologized profusely. There had been a mix-up with the vegetables.

~

His girlfriend had a certain pragmatism to her that had matured with her over the years, so he knew she wouldn’t really appreciate anything too extravagant, but he still wanted his proposal to be romantic, something worthy of her. Though each botched proposal wasn’t his (or anyone’s) fault, Makoto still felt like a failure.

At least he could still love her, and love her he did, carefully, insistent, worshiping her. He knew she loved it when he rolled them over so she could ride him, her fingers pulling his hair and her teeth sinking into his shoulder. They had learned together over time, and knew each other's most sensitive places. Makoto could choose whether he wanted to finish Gou quickly or draw out her pleasure until she was almost ripping his hair out, demanding release. He loved the power he held over her, only because he knew she held the same-if not more- power over him.

Two weeks passed after the restaurant incident, and Makoto hadn’t thought of another plan to propose. So instead he invited her over to spend a lazy Sunday together. They watched movies and made love on his couch, his bed, in his shower. All Makoto could think was how much he wanted her to stay that night, and every night after.

He loved her. The indignant pout of her lips, the fire that lit up her eyes when she was determined to succeed, the pert lilt to her voice when she teased him…he loved it all. He loved _her_. And he wanted to love her for the rest of his life.

Makoto held Gou a little closer as she sighed. His bed was comfortable, but he could tell she was getting restless. It was almost dinnertime. Gou looked up at him and smiled.

“I’m going to get cleaned up.” She rolled over to get out of bed. Something about the way her hair contrasted with the pale skin of her back made his heart catch in his throat. She stood and Makoto felt something in him shift.

“Marry me,” he said suddenly. She turned, face red.

“What?”

“Marry me,” he repeated, eyes serious. “Will you?”

She crossed her arms over her breasts, a movement that made him suddenly and painfully aware of their nakedness.

“Ah, I’m sorry,” he passed a hand over his eyes. “That came out all wrong.”

“Came out wrong?” Gou panicked.

“No, I mean, I don’t want-“

“You don’t want what? To marry me?”

“Of course I want to marry you!” he held up a hand. “I just- wanted to ask in better circumstances.”

Gou stilled. “Makoto…”He moved then, sitting on the edge of the bed. He pulled her to him, his hands resting on her waist.

“Gou,” he looked up at her. “You don’t have to answer now. I know this is probably not how you wanted this moment to go. I’ll ask again tomorrow, with roses, with wine, however you want. Either way, it doesn’t matter to me. But I want to marry you, if you’ll have me.”

She opened and closed her mouth, cheeks pink, speechless. “Of-of course!” Gou threw her arms around his neck. She began to laugh, and he joined her. He pulled her back with him, and together, they fell back onto the bed. “Yes,” she sighed into his kiss. “Yes, I’ll marry you. You don’t have to ask me again. Ever again.”

For that, he was grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote Makoto is thinking of is from Pride and Prejudice and is said from Darcy to Elizabeth. It seems like something Miss Amakata would read, but I don't know if they teach that? 
> 
> "I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun." - Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice


End file.
